You Didn't Have To Lie."
by Serene Earth
Summary: Chiba Mamoru- Famous lawyer, two kids, no girlfriend. Tsukino Usagi- Shop owner, single. Need I say anymore? r/r please


Title: "You didn't have to lie."

Author: Serene Earth

Rating: Pg

Part one of one

Disclaimer: If you believe me when I say I own Sailor Moon,..........you deserve to be beat with a sharp pointy stick! 'Cause I don't!!(Anyone I make up belongs to me, NO STEALING!)

Author's notes:

Hey minna-san! This idea popped into my head as soon as I got home from school. I really enjoyed this idea, hopefully you all will too. I'm using Japanese in this, meaning I will use Usagi instead of Serena, and Mamoru instead of Darien. Just do you know that I know if I make a mistake or you just simply can't understand what I put in Japanese, e-mail me and I'll explain. Ages, just so you know:

Usagi-27

Mamoru-31

(Chibi)Usagi -11

Suyaki-13

Usagi and Mamoru have never meet each other before. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako are 28. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are 29, and Hotaru is 25. The Senshi don't exist, and this is basically a romance. I've been in a good mood, so this is what you get!

"You didn't have to lie."

"Suyaki?"

"Yeah Usa?" 

"Why are we doing this, again?"

A 13-year-old Chiba Suyaki turned around to face her sister, Chiba Usagi.

"Nani?"

Usagi sighed.

"Why are we-"

"I know the question, I told you the answer."

Suyaki interrupted.

"Onegai.."

The cute pink haired demon pleaded

"Alright, but this is the last time-"

Usagi hugged her light brown haired sister.

"Arigatou !"

Suyaki pushed her sister away.

"Just stop with the cuddly stuff."

Usagi nodded.

"Now when he sees you on the balcony edge he'll realize that he needs to spend more time with us!"

"But Suya-chan, won't papa be mad."

Suyaki sighed in frustration, her younger sister just didn't understand.

"Aren't you tired of him always being in his office! He never pays any attention to us!"

She saw Usagi's face fill with tears.

"I'm sorry Usa, it's just that I want otou-san to notice us."

Usagi sobbed as her sister put her arms around her. 

Their father, Chiba Mamoru, was a very successful lawyer. Importunely that meant putting most of his time into his work, and his company. He was all they had. His girlfriend, their mother, left him soon after she had Suyaki and Usagi, leaving Mamoru to care for them alone. He had plenty of money, but time was another story. At the moment these two young ladies were in the middle of their next attempt for their father's attention.

"Alright Usa, it's your turn now. You remember what you have to do?"

Usagi thought for a second.

"mm uh, I act like I'm going to jump off the balcony, and I scream 'Life isn't worth it any more' then hang off the side."

"Perfect! Let's go!"

Suyaki got up from the corner of the parlor room and began to walk away.

But Usagi grabbed her sister's arm. 

"Nani?"

She turned her attention back to Usagi.

"What if I slip, or fall?"

"We've been through this, otou-san will get you."

Usagi still looked frightened.

"But you said papa hasn't been paying attention to us, so how is he going to know to get me?"

Suyaki growled.

"He just will, now GO!"

With that, Usagi scampered over to the expensive French doors, and opened them. A cool breeze passed through the parlor room. Usagi shivered, but positioned herself on the edge of the rail, and gave a peace sign to Suyaki. Suyaki nodded and ran out into the hall. She screamed as loud as she could "Iie Usagi, please don't jump off the balcony, nooooo!"

Knowing that her father's door was straight down that hall, he'd be there soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mamoru's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~*(5 minutes earlier)

"shimmata"

I muttered to no one in particular.

It was just another night of being cooped up into my office with stacks of papers surrounding me. It was a terrible day, I had just received word that Angelina, the girls mother, was suing *me* for child support! All the nerve of that woman. Apparently she had been busy over the last 10 years and now wanted to say that she had another one of my children. Even though I had custody over the *only* children we ever had. This poor child, she was using, was only 5 years old, I haven't seen that woman since I tried to find her 7 years ago. That's perfectly logical...not!

"She has no case, and I'll be damned if I let that woman get a hold of any of my hard earned money!"

I thought back to the wonderful children we had, why she didn't want to be apart of their life was a mystery to me. They were wonderful young ladies, except for recently.

I sat there for another minute or so wondering why the girls were so quiet. Lately they had both been doing some of the most idiotic things ever. Susan, the nanny, quit because Suyaki and Usagi had tied her up and started a fire around her feet. Maybe they were in the process of another game of theirs. 

At that exact moment I heard Suyaki scream.

"Iie Usa-chan, please don't jump off the balcony, nooooo!"

"Oh great more of their antics..."

It took a second or two to register in my brain.

"Huh, the balcony?! Usagiiiiii!"

I jumped over my desk and almost crashed into my doors in such a rush.

'What is Usagi doing, why would my baby try to commit suicide?'

I ran down the hallway to see Suyaki banging on the parlor doors, crying. I gathered her into my arms and sat her down on the other side of the hallway. I shook her shoulders and got her to stop crying.

"Where's Usagi?"

I all but yelled.

"On...the.the...parlor*sob* balcony..get her onegai, otou-san!"

I released her and tryed to open the parlor doors.

"Shimatta,...Suyaki get the spare key, now!"

As Suyaki ran off I could of sworn I saw her smile, but there was no time to think about that. Suyaki was taking too long so I backed up to the back of the hallway and plowed into the doors. I can always get new doors, but I can't get a new Usagi, can I now?

I got through just in time to see Usagi's body disappear over the rail. 

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

I saw a hand snake up and grab the rail, and lot's of screaming following.

"Papa! Help me onegai, please!"

I ran over and grasped my hand over hers. Wait, Usagi...suicide...Suyaki...smiling...fake tears? Equals, another one of their idiotic stunts. So I did the only thing a good parent would do. I let her hang on her one hand.

"Papa doke are you!"

"I'm right pumpkin, I didn't leave."

Her feet were dangling and tears were streaming down her face. This site hurt me, but she needed to learn a lesson...or two...maybe three? 

"Are you not going to help?"

She sniffed out. I looked over the rail at the cloudless night, then down to her.

"Beautiful night, ne Usagi?"

I played it off as if nothing was happing. Though I was prepared to grab her at any moment, if she slipped.

"Otou-sannnn?"

She whined. My face turned dead serious. I decided to end this now.

"Why are you and your sister playing these games?"

She just cried even harder. 

"Answer me Usagi."

I said sternly, as both of my hands clasped over both of her small ones.

"Suyaki was right, you *sob* don't care about us!"

My eyes widened.

"Suyaki told you this?"

"Hai, Anata don't or else you would of already helped Usa. Admit you don't care about us, this just proves it, you have iie arguement."

Said a calm voice from behind me.

"Suyaki, these games have to stop."

I said to the voice without looking. I then grabbed Usagi up from the rail and carried her in my one arm, with my other free arm I picked up Suyaki. 

"Otou-san what are you doing, release me."

Suyaki said as she proceeded to punch my back.

"I'm doing what you and your tomodachi in crime want."

As I neared my office they both quieted down. I kicked open the doors, and placed both girl's down. I then walked back to my office doors and locked them.

"Papa I, I'm...gom-"

"I don't want to hear you apologizes, it's too late."

I pulled up two antique chairs right in front of my desk. I lifted Usagi and placed her in one, and Suyaki in the other. Then I walked around to the back of my desk and sat down in my chair. I put back on my thin reading glasses and read more on the law suit from their mother. After about 15 minutes of sitting like this, Suyaki spoke.

"Otou-san, we have school tomorrow. We need to get to bed."

I looked up at them, and smiled.

"Goodnight."

And I returned to my work. They both got up to leave and tugged on the door.

"Papa we need the key."

Usagi said in a tiny voice. I picked the key up off my desk and twirled it between my fingers.

"The key?"

I asked innocently.

"Hai, the key to unlock the doors that you locked on us."

Suyaki said in a slow, mocking tone. I just smiled and played more. I was playing the same game they were, and they didn't like it much, thus...being the whole point of it.

"I don't see why you need the key, and as I recall, it's summer. Good try ladies, now be seated."

Suyaki stomped her feet.

"Quit playing otou-san, this isn't funny."

I stood up.

"It's not meant to be."

"What is the imi of this?"

"The imi is,-" My fist meet my wooden desk in a loud thump. "-is, Suyaki, that I plan on giving you girl's all the attention you want. You both will be by my side 24-7, with the exception of bathroom time. Now sit back down in those chairs, or the couches and sleep!"

Both of them looked at me with shocked faces. What else was I supposed to do with one teen, and a pre-teen, that were all but begging, for attention.

"Papa...atashi.."

"Watashitachi need to talk." I interrupted.

They both nodded and sat back down into the chairs.

"Nani is going?" I asked.

Usagi looked at me then turned away, but Suyaki spoke.

"Your always here, you never come out to see us or spend time with us.. Don't you love us?"

That stung.

"Suyaki, onegai don't tell me that you both think that I don't love my own daughters. I love you both so much, but I own one of the largest law firm's that there is. I can't sit around all day playing these games with you two."

"These games-"

Usagi stood up and banged my desk with her fist.

"as you so oh so delicately call it, are attempts to get your attention. To get you to spend time with us, to not break your promises to take us here and there to...to-

She paused.

"To get you to love us."

She finished in a quiet voice. I reached across the table and took her fist into my bigger hand.

"Onegai don't ever think that I don't care, it's just I need so much time to do everything, but there's never enough time to fit it all in."

Suyaki pulled out of reach and grabbed the key off of the desk. Usagi took off like a bat out of hell as well, until they reached the door. They unlocked the doors and started to leave but, halfway through Suyaki whispered

"Maybe you should get you priorities straight."

Usagi finished.

"but until then we'll make the decision for you, goodbye."

And they left my office. I figured that they had just gone to the rooms, and I needed some time alone to let what said sink in. So I let them leave. After all, I was the one who needed to be punished, not them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Both of them ran into their rooms and grabbed whatever cash they could, and extra clothes. They meet in the hallway.

"Are you sure about this idea of yours, Usa?"

Usagi looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"What else are we going to do?"

With that both girls nodded and took off out a window on the first floor hallway.

*~*~*~*Some where in Tokyo, Japan (5 days later)*~*~*~*

A beautiful blond haired, blue eyed, woman flipped the sign on her door around to 'sorry were closed'. She locked the door to her stain glass shop.

"What a day."

She mumbled as she sweep the floors, slowly cleaning up the mess that the customers left during open hours.

Tsukino Usagi was a 27 year-old stain glass shop owner. She was an outstanding artist and decided to open her own shop where she could freely express herself using her glass creations. Even though she was single she made enough to feed a whole family of seven. Perhaps that was why she decided to take in two dirty, freezing cold girls off the street. 

~Flashback

It all started about 3 days earlier, at about 3 o'clock. She was just getting her break when she heard a body hit the floor. She ran out of the break room to see what was happing.

A girl that appeared to be about 10 was crying at the side of an older girl. Usagi's employers tried kicking the girl's out but Usagi stopped them. Usagi approached the girl that was crying, she backed away.

"Please tell me your name, I want to help."

The girl stared at her. 

"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi, what's your name?"

The girl looked up at her, Usagi was taken back by the girl's hurtful expression.

"Onegai help Suyaki, my sister, she was hurt yesterday and nobody would help us, my name is not important right now, onegai help her."

The girl was barely able to finish when she saw the kind stranger, Usagi, lift up her sister and carry her to the back. Usagi stopped halfway there and looked back at the girl.

"Follow me please."

The girl nodded.

In the backroom Usagi barked out orders to her employees that she wanted a first aid kit and some food for the girl's. Usagi removed the dirty clothes from the girl's body.

She gasped.

Suayki, as her sister called her, had cuts all over her face and arms. Usagi turned to the other girl after Suyaki was all banged up and in new clothing.

"Can you tell me your name now, little one."

The girl smiled, she liked this lady already.

"My name is Usagi,...too."

Usagi smiled. 

"Well that could prove to be most confusing-"

Little Usagi looked up, confused.

"If you and your sister are going to be staying with me for a bit."

"Are you sure Tsukino-san?"

Usagi laughed.

"Please call me Usagi-chan, or Usa-chan, and hai. I'm positive that you may stay with me for a bit. Unless you have parents or a home where people are waiting for you?"

"Iie, we have no family, none that would be looking for us."

She started to cry silently. Usagi put two slim fingers under her chin and lifted her head.

"I'll be your family if you like, Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa smiled and hugged Usagi.

"Of course and I like the nickname."

"Now let's get you some new clothes, and after your sister get's better we can go clothes shopping, ok?"

"Yeah!"

Usagi picked up chibi-Usa and lead her into her bedroom to find any clothes that would fit her.

~End

*~*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*~*(present time)

"DING-DONG"

Went the bell on Usagi's house. It was 12:00 o'clock in the afternoon, and all of Usagi's old friends planed to clear there schedule's and meet at Usagi's for a little reunion.

"That odango, she probably forgot all about us and is still snoring away in bed."

Fumed an angry woman. Her other seven friends stared at her rudeness.

"Give moon-face a break, she works hard."

Another suggested.

"Yes, ruka's right, give her a break"

The gentle voice spoke.

Just as another was about to speak a young girl with pink hair answered the door.

She was wiping her eyes, it seemed that she just woke up.

"May I help you."

She asked sleepily, and before any of the woman could get a word in the child looked up at them with wide eyes.

"Oh My Kami-sama! It's Haruka Tenoh the race car driver, Michiru Kaioh the painter, Ami Mizuno one of the world's best doctors, Makoto Kino the world's best chef, and oh..my..it's...it's MINAKO AINO, MY FAVORITE ACTRESS!!!! I must be dreaming..."

She looked at their amused faces.

"Yep, this is just a dream, and it's time to wake-up now, bye-bye"

Chibi-Usagi started to shut the door but Haruka stopped her.

"Your not dreaming little one, we're here looking for our best friend, Tsukino Usagi."

"She lives alone guys, I don't think that this is the address."

A green-haired woman shrugged, and started to leave.

"No wait, Usagi-chan lives here, she's making us breakfast right now. If you say your her friends I guess I'll go see if I can let you people in, be just a sec."

And with that Chibi-Usagi shut the door and ran for the kitchen.

"Whoa that was weird.."

muttered the once before angry woman.

"I know what you mean, Rei, she must have adopted?"

"You think Setsuna?"

Rei said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't get smart with me Rei!"

Setsuna hollered.

They were interrupted again, by another head peeking out through the door.

"Wow, so my sister wasn't lying, cool."

The door opened all the way. A girl about 14-15 aged came through it.

"Konnichi wa, I'm Suyaki. Please excuse my little sister's weirdness, but Usagi-san is in the shower at the moment. Please come in."

She paused before opening the door all the way and muttered to herself.

"I've itsumo wanted to say that to some famous people, sugoi!"

They were lead to the parlor room. After the woman were settles down, Suyaki sat on the end of a chair and asked.

"So you guys are close with Usagi-san, ne?"

Rei answered.

"That's why we're all here. But now you answer my question."

Suyaki shrugged.

"k"

"You can't be Usa-chan's daughter, so who are you?"

"Even though that was a pretty rude way to ask, I'll answer you. My father didn't want Usa and me so we ran away. We ended up in Usagi-san's store and she told us to stay with her for a while."

The women looked at her with mouths wide open. 

"I...I'm so...sorry."

Stuttered Rei.

"Don't be. It doesn't bother me any more."

Michiru sat down and her smile faded.

"What do you mean by that, I'm sure that a father would love girls like yourself."

Suyaki sighed and sat down on a leather chair.

"Who knows, he was always too busy for my sister and I."

She looked down for a second then her smile returned.

"If you guys introduce yourself it would be great."

Setsuna laughed.

"How rude of us! My name is Meiou Setsuna."

Suyaki pondered a second.

"What do you do?"

"Your a nosey one, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm a scientist, I study astrology."

She waved a hand in the direction of Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.

"That is Tenoh Haruka a F-1 test driver, Kaioh Michiru the violinist and painter, the one with the short black hair is Tomoe Hotaru just finished her doctors degree recently and is becoming one of Japan's finest doctors."

Rei stood up.

"I'm Hino Rei a Shinto priestess at my temple, and this-"

she pointed at Makoto.

"-is Kino Makoto a world famous chef, and florist, next to her is the genius Mizuno Ami, a accomplished doctor, and last but not least, Aino Minako-"

her voice lowered to a whisper.

"The famous model and actress, but don't tell her she'll just get a bigger head!"

Everyone in the room started laughing when Minako stood up to defend herself.

"Hey I heard that, and I do not have A BIG HEAD!"

Laughter erupted once more after her tone raised. 

"Hey you hyenas mind keeping it down! I can't even hear myself think!"

They all looked.

"Moon-face!"

Haruka shouted and jumped up to gather Usagi in a hug.

"Put me down Haruka-chan, and it's wonderful to see you too!"

She hugged Haruka back. The other woman stood up to hug and greet there old friend.

After there little reunion they all sat down.

DING

Usagi shot up in her seat the second she heard the bell, but Rei forced her sit down and talk. After a bit more talking Usagi smelt burning.

"Oh my!"

Usagi shot up in her seat.

"The breakfast is burning!"

Usagi ran to the kitchen only to see black smoke from the pots on her stove.

She sulked back into the parlor room, and flopped down in a chair.

"Thanks a lot Rei, and I'm sorry girls we can eat out today. I think that's there's this..."

Makoto stood up and interrupted.

"No. You. Won't! I will make you all breakfast, lunch anything you want."

The girls were cheering and laughing at Makoto's determination.

"But I'll need assistant's!"

The girl's looked at each other and volunteered immediately.

The three walked out into the kitchen and took off on their cooking escapade.

Usagi watched the girls bounce out of the living room excited to be cooking with a famous chef. Her best friends just stared at her. Finally Ami broke the silence.

"Their adorable Usagi-chan, that was really kind of you to take them in."

Usagi looked over at Ami.

"Arigatou for saying that Ami-chan, but if only you had seen them when I first saw them.." her face fell "..it would of broke your heart. They were dirty and cut up. I don't know who their otou-san or okaa-san is but I think if I ever meet them I'd..."

Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Rei.

"I think Mako-chan would get to them first-" Rei shrugged " seeing as she already likes them a lot. I think."

"Makoto-chan would hurt anyone that breathed on a flower in the crack of a sidewalk, of course she'd kick some ignorant parents ass's, and I would help!"

Michiru elbowed Haurka in her side.

"Watch your mouth, their are children in here!"

The group broke out into laughter.

*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile (Mamoru's P.O.V.)~*~*~*~*~*~*

"DAMN IT" 

Mamoru shouted in the streets to no one in particular. He had been searching for days on end for his daughters. The dark rings under his eyes did nothing more but prove it. He had been just about everywhere in Tokyo looking for them, with no luck at all. He glanced up at the store sign before him, "Moon Glass". What a weird name for a stained glass shop. But none the less, it was the only store in Tokyo that didn't have a poster in it's window for missing girls. He went in.

"Konnichi wa sir, may I help you with anything?"

A flirty employee said to Mamoru while batting her eyelashes. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, I'm looking for two girls. One with pink hair, 11 years-old, and one with brown almost black hair, 13 years-old, but looks like she's 14 or 15?"

The employee thought for a moment.

"Well there were these two girls that came in about three days ago, they were really dirty and their hair was in hats, but I don't think.."

She looked at Mamoru's expensive Tommy shirt with tight fitting Tommy jeans, and a Tommy blazer on top, fitting his muscular frame.

"-that they were who you were looking for, they seemed, well...poor."

Mamoru lost his patience.

"I have two daughter's out here somewhere in Tokyo and then you think that just because their not dressed like me that their not who I'm looking for!? You have no idea who I'm looking for! Just tell me which way they went and I'll be on my way!"

The employee stopped her flirting immediately, she nervously continued.

"The owner, Tsukino-san, took the girls into the back room, and they told her that they didn't have any parents that cared, so she took them somewhere after she closed up, but I'm not sure where she took them."

Mamoru ran a shaking hand through his jet black hair, and sighed.

"Did you hear them say what their names are? Or is there anyway that you can get in touch with the owner for me?"

"Well sir, the littlest girl did say her sister's name was Suyako-or Suyake or something like that. Tsukino-san might be at home, she does have the day off."

Mamoru was so excited. 

"That's my daughter's name, Suyaki, this is great, and I want you to call up your employer at this exact moment, I'd like to speak with her."

" I'm sorry sir I can't give away that kinda information."

"Nani?"

The employee shrugged, half upset that this guy was probably married if he had kids.

"Listen to me missy, my name is Chiba Mamoru, owner of the Chiba firm and if I want to I can have your boss arrested for kidnapping and you arrested for with holding information! So get the number for me right now!!!"

By this point in the conversation the employee was backed up into the front desk with Mamoru towering over her.

"Um...I can't give her number to you because only the manager has it and he's not in, but Tsukino-san does come in on her days off so she can get the money made in the morning and deposit it in the bank."

Mamoru growled.

"She'll be here at about 1, in a few minutes, she's never late..honest!"

Happy with this new news, Mamoru backed off.

"Then I'll wait, the second she gets here, I better be informed...Understand?"

The employee nodded.

And so came the wait.

*~*~*~*~Half-an-Hour earlier, Usagi's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*

Of course 'brunch' was great. It had been so long since I had, had one of Makoto's famous meals. It was really great to see the old gang again. Even though now most of them were married off and very successful. We were sitting in my dinning room laughing over a few cups of tea, at some stories Minako was telling us. Apparently America was a pretty interesting country, but dangerous none the less.

"Usagi-chan?"

I broke out of my thoughts and looked over at who called my name.

"Hai Rei?"

She sighed.

"I was saying, odango atama, that it would be nice if we could get you out of this house, and go some where fun with the girl's, ne?"

"Hai"

I answered, ignoring my childhood nick name that I abhorred.

"Let's go little ones."

Minako said to the girl's, as she got up out of her seat.

"Where to?"

Chibi-Usa asked.

"Where ever you munchkins want, as long as I'm driving!"

Haruka announced.

Everyone started getting up when I realized that I was forgetting something.

"Oh!!"

Setsuna turned around.

"Nani no the matter, hime?"

I jumped up and ran to get my coat and car keys. On my way out the door I hollered back "Go where ever you like, just leave me a message on my cell and tell me where you'll be! I have to stop by the store and get the morning's deposit. Meetcha all later. Bye Chibi-Usa, and Suya-chan, be back later!!"

I hoped in my Mercedes and was off.

About 15 minutes later I got to the store at exactly at one, not a minute late.

As soon as I entered the store, Mesugiku-san approached me.

"Tsukino-san, some guy is waiting for you in the backroom, his name is Chiba Mamoru."

'umm..Chiba Mamoru? The lawyer? Here? Oh boy what did I do?"

I thought as Mesugiku-san brought me to the back. Weird though...she seem disturbed, who knows, teenagers these days are frightened by a lot of things these days. I got to the back room and let me tell you how surprised I was. Those photos of the famous lawyer did him no justice. He was gorgeous, he had silky, jet black hair, and his blazer was folder over the side of the sofa. Leaving his muscular body only cover by the tight Tommy shirt he wore underneath. 

"Chiba-san?"

Mesugiku called his attention. He looked up at her first, then his eyes went over to my form. He studied me for a second, then looked me in the eyes.

"Wow"

I muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

He asked as he stood up, so I could see his whole towering figure.

"Nothing, um...Chiba-san, I'm Tsukino Usagi."

I held out my hand, and he shook it firmly.

'This man's got quite the grip, and those amazing midnight blue eyes, perfect...But hey Usagi girl, get a hold of yourself.. this guy is probably here to sue your butt off, or something.'

"I was told that you wished to speak with me, and if you don't mind making this brief, I had prior engagements."

He chuckled.

"Forgive me Tsukino-san, but I was told that two girl's came into your shop about three days ago, one by the name of Suyaki?"

I tried to think of how perhaps he would be involved with them.

'Of course!' my mind screamed.

'Their father probably hired a lawyer, namely Chiba-san here, to find them or whoever was giving them a place to stay so he could take them back!.'

My features immediately hardened, there was no way their father, who ever he was, was ever going to get his hands on these girl's.

"So...what of it? Suyaki and Chibi Usagi, came in here. Starving and all beat up from the streets, and if you would please tell their asshole father for me, that those girl's deserve nothing but the best! And after the way he treated them, he doesn't deserve them!"

I was screaming now, just the thought of Chiba-san here defending a mad mad, made my blood boil. I could tell that Chiba was mad, he practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"Well Tsukino-san I see no point in telling their 'asshole' of a father what you said, when you already told him."

I froze.

"Your their father?"

He grinned.

"Hai"

Anger filled me, I stood on my tippy-toes and pointed a finger in his face.

"You disgust me! Mister big lawyer man, doesn't even know how to treat his daughter's! Plus any man who puts his hands on little girl's deserves this..."

And with that said I punched him square in the eye. 

Needless to say he did more then flinched, how about stumbling back holding his eye? 

He looked up at me while I continued screaming at him.

~Flashback

"So Suyaki-chan, now that your awake and better why don't you tell me about your family?"

I noticed that she seemed more then hesitant, but I didn't pay much attention to that, as she began to cry.

"Ssshhhhhh, you don't have to tell me now Suyaki-chan, I'll wait."

I embraced her slowly and while in my arms she started talking.

"No Tsukino-san, someone needs to know!"

She cried harder.

"Know what?"

She sniffed a few times.

"My father is alive but he...he abuses Usa-chan, and myself. When he gets home from work all frustrated he always calls out our names, and when we hid...he...he always finds us."

She broke out into more crying. It broke my heart to watch a girl this young, seeing her life destroyed. I vowed that the day I meet this bastard, I would give him a piece of my mind.

~End

"Does it make anata feel good to hurt them?"

Mamoru looked at me like I was crazy.

"Huh? Ore bastard answer me?"

I went to swing at him again, but with amazing reflections, he caught my wrist and pulled me to him. He grabbed my other arm so I couldn't wiggle free, or hit him.

"That, will be last time you attempt to place your hands on me!"

I grunted as he tightened his grip. 

'Damn, why exactly didn't he block my punch before? And boy isn't he muscular??!!'

"Now understand this, I have never, and will never place my hands on my two daughter's. I do not know what they have told you, but I promise you that if Suyaki told you this it was a complete lie, and anything else she told you. She lies an awful lot, and apparently she's gotten better at it for a smart woman like you to believe her. Now if you calm down I'll let you go and you can kindly tell me where my daughter's went so I can get them, bring them home, and ground them for life for running away, and causing me to take a leave of absence from a huge case to find them, not to mention the part where I get punched in my eye by a beautiful shop owner. Any questions?"

Some where after the 'Suyaki lies an awful lot' part I spaced out and my thoughts went to when she woke up and we were talking.

'She lied to me? How could she lie to me? I trusted her! And wait did he just say beautiful shop owner? Well you ain't so badly looking yourself their...GET A GRIP USAGI!!'

I started to feel my eyes becoming filled with water of course only after my thoughts returned to Suyaki lying.

"Tsukino-san are you alright?"

I nodded.

"So anata believe me?"

I nodded again.

He released me. I sunk slowly to the floor, my head was in my hands. I felt so stupid for punching a lawyer in the face and insulting his parenting skills, Goodness help me. He probably wants to sue me from here to the corner.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Mamoru staring straight at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad, I just want to find my girl's. They ran away about 5 days ago and I haven't a wink of sleep since. I love them sincerely and was quite disturbed when they informed me that they thought I didn't love them."

"Why did they think that?"

He smiled at me, not one of his famous 'I'm gonna own you smiles' I usually see in the papers right before he has a big case, but a real hearty smile.

"Because boku was being a tame parent and let my work occupy too much of time. So they ran away, while boku was in my office. Watashitachi had just had an argument, and when boku went up to their rooms to check on them they weren't there."

I saw him try to hide his emotions, and I did something that I never expected myself to do...I hugged him.

"So does that mean your sorry for hitting me and are now going to tell me where my lovely daughter's are?"

"Of course..." I looked up at him and got to my feet again with his help "...I brought them to my house so that they didn't return to the streets. This morning some friends of mine stopped by and we were about to all go out when I remembered that I was needed to get the morning deposit. So I told them to go on ahead to wherever and leave a message on my cell when they knew where they were going."

"Doozo arigatou"

I tilted my head and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Nani for?"

"For helping my girl's, boku must say they certainly know how to get into trouble."

We both laughed. I fidgeted nervously.

"Umm...Chiba-san?"

He looked at me.

"Onegai call me Mamoru."

I shrugged.

"Only if you call me Usagi?"

"Deal."

"Mamoru-san?"

"Hai Usagi-san?"

"Umm...about your eye...atashi no gomen...atashi."

"Don't worry about it, just as long as I can get something for it."

I laughed nervously.

"Of course, come back to my place and I'll get you something."

He face twisted to a puzzled look.

"Not that I don't want to see where you live, but there isn't anything here to put on it?"

"There's ice here, but meat would be better, and plus-"

my voice suddenly dropped to a lower tone.

"-I forgot my cell phone there."

He grabbed my arm and lead me out of the building to his car.

"Don't worry say no more. We'll take my car okay?"

I rubbed my temple, I knew their was something that I was forgetting.

"Ohhhh, I have to drop the deposit off."

He unlocked his convertible and looked up at me.

"Trust anyone else?"

I nodded, then hollered for my night-time manager, who by the way was standing around gawking at the scene between me and the lawyer. Naturally he wasn't alone, but I quickly got his attention and asked him to make the deposit.

*~*~*~*~Usagi's house~*~*~*~*

The car ride was silent, except for the classic music that blared from Mamoru's speakers. I ran into the house and took the steps two-by-two until I was at the top. I realized that Mamoru was following me, so I stopped and turned around.

"Can I help you Mamoru-san?"

He smiled and shook his head 'no'. 

"You didn't have to follow me?"

"I just wanted to see where the girl's were staying."

"Fair enough, third room to the right, they wanted to stay in the same room, I didn't mind at the time."

My expression fell quickly, but not so fast that Mamoru didn't catch it.

"Don't worry about Usagi, I'm not mad about the hitting thing or even you believing them. Don't beat yourself up."

"I know but I really don't like it when I'm lied to."

I laughed, suddenly aware of how childess I sounded. Mamoru's face was blank.

"What's amusing?"

"I'm acting like a kid, 'I can't believe they lied' in the kinda world we live in today, I should be used to it."

"Don't say that, that's what makes you, you. Your ability to trust people, like me. After what my girl's told you, I find it hard to believe that 15 minutes later we were in the same car together, your a good person. Onegai stay the same, I hope that my girl's haven't damaged you for life."

We both laughed, it broke the tension, and the feelings of hurt I felt. But hey maybe I could get my chance to get them back. Maybe...

RINGGGGGGGGG, Beep, Beep, Be-Bop, Beeeeeebop, be-be-bop-be.

"Nice ringing"

I slapped his arm.

"That's my cell phone twit, it's probably my friends."

"Your friends? So??"

I stomped my foot.

"The one's with Suyaki and Chibi-Usagi!"

All he had to say was, "Oh"

And we both ran off into the direction of my room. I spotted my phone on my bed stand.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

I was relived to hear Michiru's voice.

"Hey hime, we're at the park."

I covered the phone and whispered to Mamoru where they were, he nodded.

"Listen Michiru-chan I'm going to do something that I can't tell you right now, but whatever it is, I'll do it at the park, and onegai tell the others not to step in."

"Hime? Are anata alright?"

"Hai, Suyaki and Chibi-Usagi are there with you right?"

"Of course hime, what's going on, tell me, onegai?"

"Not right now, you'll see at the park, just don't tell the girl's what I'm doing."

"I don't even know what your doing, hime, come on-"

"I have to go Michiru-chan, see you soon."

CLICK.

Mamoru looked at me.

"Forgive me Mamoru-san but I want revenge on your girl's."

"Are you going to hu-"

"Iie, I love your daughter's I would never hurt them, but I want them to stop playing games with people."

Mamoru nodded as he finally caught on to my plan.

"Namely you Usagi-san, ne?"

I nodded with a idiotic smile on my face.

"Okay it's like this, I go ahead of you and........"

~*~*~*~*~*Park, Author's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*

Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Minako, were all sitting around on the huge blanket they brought for their 'little picnic'. They had stopped by Makoto's bakery and grabbed a few things (a lot of things) for the occasion.

"Michi-chan are you sure moon-face is coming?"

Michiru put her hand on her waist.

"You think that I'm lying Haruka-chan, I'm hurt."

She turned away from Haruka.

"Iie, iie, it's just that...that..um..I-"

"Just admit it Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan has got you whipped!!!"

This out burst from Minako sent everyone into a fit of laughter. Until Haruka set on chasing Minako, then the rest of them tried to regain what sense they had left.

"Come-on Haruka-chan, it was just a joke, gomen nasai, gomeNNNNN AHHHHHHHH!"

Haruka easily caught Minako and brought her face first into the grass.

"Now we're even, hehehe."

Minako growled.

"Not yet!"

Just as Minako was about to pounce on Haruka, Usagi came over and helped both girl's up.

"Hey moon-face, glad to see that you finally graced us with your presence."

Haruka gave a mock bow, only to be kicked in the shin by Usagi.

"Ahh, now I have to get you hime, gomen."

Usagi was already off and running, Haruka was fast, but practically no one could beat Usagi.

Usagi looked back for a split second and ended up being the last person to see the tall man see was about to run into.

"Ummhhhh."

The man with jet black hair was supporting Usagi so she wouldn't fall butt first to the ground.

"Uhh...gomen nasai, Atashi didn't mean to..."

He nodded and let Usagi get her feet situated on the ground.

"Your Tsukino Usagi?"

"Hai, can I help you?"

By this time Hotaru, Suyaki, and Chibi-Usagi had come up to see Usagi.

The man looked over at his girl's.

"Those two-"

He pointed to Suyaki and Chibi-Usagi, while looks of horror were plastered on their faces.

"Belong to me, this-"

He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket.

"is for you."

Usagi took the piece of paper from the man, and read it.

"Your suing ME? What for you?"  
He snatched the paper back and pointed out the words.

"Can you not read? For the kidnapping and holding of my daughter's."

Usagi looked as if though she was about to cry. But Makoto stepped in.

"Hey look buddy, maybe if you hadn't of treated them wrong, they wouldn't be here! And Usagi-chan has been doing nothing more then keeping them off the streets!"

By this time Makoto had stepped in front of Usagi, and was in this guy's face.

Usagi only looked back at Michiru and rolled her eyes.

"Ohhhh, I see now."

Whispered Michiru.

"See what?"

Haruka asked in her ear.

"I'll tell you in a second just get Makoto back, and keep the other's away. Usagi is up to something."

Haruka nodded, and went up to the three.

"Enough Makoto-chan, let Usagi-chan settle this, it's not our place."

"But-"

Makoto stopped when she saw the look on Haruka's face, she just shrugged and walked back to the group.

"Now Tsukino-san, if you had informed the police that you found runaways, I'm sure that we could over look this. But you didn't and those two are coming with me now, and we'll see you in court later this week. Sayonara."

The guy was headed toward Suyaki and Chibi-Usagi.

"Iie, I won't let you touch them. You abused them and hurt them."

Usagi stood in front of him.

"You have to get through me first, and what's your name anyway?"

"Chiba Mamoru, and I'll have no probably doing that."

He pushed Usagi aside like she was yesterday's news. The fake blood tablet in Usagi's mouth was popped and the fake blood came down her chin. Usagi stood in his way again, her back to the girl's and smiled to Mamoru. The girl's faces of betrayal were evident, they would have to tell the truth to save Usagi. The two adults plan all along, to get them to confess.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Yes I can."

This time Mamoru struck her. Of course this was only the rehearsed slap that they had been practicing. Her body fell and rolled a few times for good measure.

"Usagi-channnn!!"

Chibi-Usagi ran to her side with tears streaming down her face. She looked up at her big sister.

"Tell Usagi-chan the truth before she gets hurt."

Suyaki nodded.

"Usagi-san?"

Suyaki bent down at her side and shook her shoulders.

"I'm fine girl's, just get behind me. I don't want this man hurting you two."

Usagi stood up again, but Suyaki pulled her arm.

"Listen Usagi-san, we lied to you. He doesn't beat us, or anyhting else. We ran away because we wanted him to spend more time with us! We were being really tame, and...and *sniff, sniff* we did tame things. It's our fault, onegai stop, we have to go with him, he's done nothing wrong."

Usagi saw the tears coming down from her face.

"So you've been lying to me this whole time?"

Suyaki and Chibi-Usagi nodded.

"I'm so sorry that you were hurt Usagi, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way."

She went to hug Usagi but she backed away.

"Alright Mamoru-san, I think that the lesson was taught."

Mamoru approached Usagi and pulled a cloth out of his pocket and wiped the fake blood from her face. She took the blood tablet out of her mouth and showed it to the girl's.

"What's going on Usagi-chan, and papa?"

"Well young ladies know that if I didn't meet your father earlier, this is what could of happened. He's been all over Tokyo looking for you two."

They bowed their heads in shame. Meanwhile the gang was looking on in awe.

"It was by luck that you two found Usagi-san and she was kind enough to take care of you guy's. What were you two thinking? Let's runaway and find a better life? You two have everything you guy's could possibly want. I do spend too much time working, but only to make sure that you guy's have food on the table everyday and a roof over your heads. But that's not good enough for you guy's, ne? You both run off in the streets with barely no money and use an innocent woman in these games that you both play. What do you two have to say for your self's?"

"Otou-san I messed up."

Suyaki stepped forward.

"I figured as much."

"It was my idea to run away, I drug along Usagi so that I didn't have to do it alone."

Usagi grabbed Suyaki's arm.

"Iie papa, it was my idea, punish me."

"Iie Usa-chan, nani are you doing?"

Mamoru bent down to both of them.

"Both of you stop. I plan on punishing you both, but first you will apologize to Usagi-san, then you will offer to work for free in her shop. Second, when we get home, I want you c.d. players, TV's, computers, out of your rooms. Third, you will write each one of your 'victims' a letter apologizing. Got me?"

"Yes otou-san."

They both answered.

"Fourth-"

They both groaned.

"After your punishment, you'll join me and Usagi-san (if she wants to), to a vacation in the states."

"Nani?"

They heads both raised.

"The states papa?"

"The United States, I heard it will beautiful in about a month, and I'll clear my schedule later. But of course that all depends on how you both behave, and how well your letters are."

They both hugged Mamoru.

"Your gonna come right, Usagi-chan?"

She blushed.

"I don't know, I.."

"Onegai, onegai!"

Usagi looked down to see Suyaki, Chibi-Usagi, and Mamoru all huddled together making puppy dog faces.

"Oh come-on you three stop, I'm very busy."

Suddenly a lot of coughing was heard from Usagi's group of friends.

"*cough, cough* yes *cough, cough*"

"*wheeze* cute guy *cough, wheeze*"

Mamoru turned around back to Usagi.

"How can you say no to a cute guy?"

Usagi laughed, blushed and accepted. The girl's both hugged her.

"Papa can we still visit Usagi-chan?"

"It's up to her."

Usagi shrugged.

"Sure, but only if you both behave your self's, and give your father a break."

They nodded vigorously.

Hotaru ran over to Suyaki and Chibi-Usagi.

"Come-on you two, ride back with me to Usagi's place, so we can get your things."

"Okay"

They agreed.

"Yea hime, we'll all meet back at your place, ne?"

"Fine, see-ya guy's there."

Mamoru stood up and stopped Usagi from walking away.

"You know-"

He said with a smirk.

"I never got anything for my eye."

Usagi smiled.

"Oh, we forgot about that, now didn't we?"

His hands found their way around Usagi's waist.

"Hai, and it hurts, I'm hurt...I can't handle the pain."

He rolled his head back sarcastically. Usagi took his head in both of her hands.

"Well how about I kiss it all better now?"

Mamoru opened his eyes.

"It might help."

Usagi laughed and stood on her tippy-toes. Just as she was about to kiss his eye, Mamoru moved his face up. Causing her lips to meet his. They broke apart a few seconds later.

"All better now?"

Usagi asked in a low, seductive tone.

"Iie, I think you should repeat the process doctor."

Mamoru answered very seriously.

"Of course."

There lips meet again, but this time they both let there passion for each other come out. As well as there tongues in each other's mouths. His hands found their way around her body, as Usagi rubbed her one hand on his chest, the other was busy in his silky hair. A moan escaped Mamoru's throat as he lifted Usagi and pinned her to a tree.{AN: there in park, mind you!}

"Whooooooo!"

"Go Usa-chan!"

"'Bout time!"

"Go Girl!"

"He better not hurt her!"

"Calm down Ruka, come on let's leave 'em be!"

"Knock 'em dead Usa!"

"Ami???"

Minako, Rei, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru shouted.

"Oh come-on, I can cheer on my best friend too guy's! Can't I?"

Ami's blush was still visible on her face.

"Yeah, we just didn't know that you had it in ya, good going Ami-chan!"

"Arigatou Mako-chan."

"No prob."

By this time Mamoru and Usagi and stopped. Mamoru's head was resting on her shoulder, both were trying to catch their breaths.

"Do...you guy's mind much?"

They all looked at each other, then back to Usagi.

"Iie."

Usagi sighed.

"So papa does this mean that I can call Usagi-chan, Usagi-mama, cause I wouldn't mind?"

They all broke into fits of giggles at Chibi-Usagi's question.

"Nani? Nani did I say?"

They all just laughed some more.

*~*~*~*~End~*~*~*~*

Alright minna-san you have to let me know if you liked it or not. . So I'm happy, and hopefully your happy!!! E-mail me people I need e-mail. Ja ne yo


End file.
